A Christmas to Remember
by Astro Purple
Summary: First in the Go, Galactic Series. The arrival of a new girl sparks interest in both the Corbett brothers and Scorpius, albeit for different reasons. Does anything ever end well? R/R please!


Disclaimer: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and all characters associated with it does not belong to me. Only the ones you've never seen or heard about on the show belong to me. I created them and if you'd like to use them, please ask me. This series takes place some time before Kendrix dies, but after Mike returns. I know, Christmas isn't exactly the greatest place to start a series. but it was almost Christmas when I started this series and so. Christmas is the starting point. Allepsatsac is a name I discovered in one of my old Princess of Power books.  
  
Author's Note: I started this series back in 1998, but I never got around to finishing it. I have the first 11 fics, and I'll post them up as I go through them and make some small changes. And then hopefully I'll get around to finishing this series.  
  
A Christmas To Forget  
  
by: Astro Purple  
  
'Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la,  
La la la la.  
Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la,  
La la la.  
Troll the ancient yull tide carol,  
Fa la la la la,  
La la la la.  
  
"Wow! This is so great!" This was Maya's first time experiencing Christmas and things were new for her. "Look at the lights and the decorations! Aren't they the best?"  
  
Kendrix smiled. "Thought you might like it. That's why I brought you here. C'mon! We gotta finish our Christmas shopping." The two girls linked arms as they strolled through the mall. "Oh! Look at this! Wouldn't Damon just love it?" Kendrix held up a green toolbox. "He's been meaning to get a new one and this one's exactly his color!"  
  
Maya nodded. She was bent down looking at the pens they had. She pointed to a sleek, black, shiny one. "Mike? We could have something engraved on it for him."  
  
"That's a good idea. The engraving could be something like, 'Future Commander of Terra Venture.' Or, something else.." Kendrix suggested.  
  
"What about Leo and Kai?" Maya asked. "I'm trying to think like them on what they'd want. but I'm drawing a blank."  
  
Kendrix cocked her head to one side to think. "We could ask Mike." She finally suggested. "Besides, Christmas is still two weeks away, we have plenty of time to browse some more. Who knows, something might just pop out at us."  
  
* * *  
  
"Giving. Love. Happiness. Yeck! Father we have to do something about this. this. this horrid day!" Trakeena whined to her father. "I positively can't take seeing them all so happy and peppy! I want all the presents!"  
  
A commotion in the hallways stopped Scorpius' response. A cloaked figured walked into the throne room. Any Sting Wingers that came near was thrown against the wall with just a look. Trakeena watched on amazed at this person's power. She smiled thinking wonderfully evil thoughts.  
  
Scorpius' tentacles moved into the air blocking Trakeena from any attacks that may come towards her. "Who are you to barge onto my ship like this!?" He demanded angrily.  
  
The figure remained standing crossing his or her arms. "You should rethink the tone of your voice LORD Scorpius." The person annunciated the 'lord' deliberately avoiding the use of the word 'king.' The figure paced back and forth throwing any Sting Wingers that came close aside. "As for who I am, you'll wish you did not know after I tell you and so you will remain in the darkness. But allow me to warn you, any mistreat of me will result in your destruction." He or she answered his question partly.  
  
Scorpius narrowed his eyes thinking hard. This person was talking through a voice decoder, making it harder to determine if it was a she or he.  
  
"What do you mean 'result in your destruction'? How dare you threaten my father like that?!" Trakeena pushed her way in front of Scorpius. "Sting Wingers, grab him!" She yelled naturally assuming it was a he.  
  
The figure held up a gloved hand a violet light flashing. The Sting Wingers in the room suddenly ceased to move or buzz, becoming motionless and frozen in a timeless state. "I'm warning you Lord Scorpius. And keep your daughter under Control, or else I will be forced to have her stripped of her powers!" The figure turned leaving the room. A strange feeling came over every individual in there and then it was gone, the Sting Wingers suddenly began to move and buzz again.  
  
Trakeena stomp her foot turning towards her father. "How dare he even say something like that?! Father, I say we destroy him before he causes anymore trouble!"  
  
"No Trakeena. We must first discover the identity of this mysterious stranger. I will leave that to you. Try not to do anything foolish for what he or she says could be all true and we have no way of knowing right now." Scorpius closed his eyes to rest and think. Something about the visitor's aura was familiar to him. He had been 'Lord Scorpius' a thousand years ago, servant to Dark Specter when he was just beginning to gain power. Only he'd left for his home planet, reverting to King Scorpius.  
  
* * *  
  
Kendrix and Maya sat at a table in the food court having a late dinner after their shopping. They'd ended up buying the toolbox for Damon and the pen for Mike. Kai and Leo's gifts still needed to be thought thoroughly.  
  
"I'm gonna order another basket of fries. Be right back." Kendrix got up turning and crashing into a girl. "Oops, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." She bent helping the girl to pick up her bags. Maya got up to help.  
  
"It's alright... Really it is. Things like these happen all the time." The girl who had dark brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair smiled. She was dressed in a purple blouse and blue jeans, unlike most of Terra Venture's inhabitants.  
  
Kendrix smiled after helping her gather up her stuff. "I'm Kendrix Morgan and this is my friend Maya." She introduced herself.  
  
"My name's Allyson, Allyson Corbett." She continued to smile as a long silence passed between them.  
  
"Uh. um. why don't you join us?" Maya offered, the first to recover.  
  
Allyson nodded. "Sure." She set her stuff down near an empty chair. "I'll be right back, I need to get something to eat." She walked off leaving the two alone.  
  
"Corbett?" Maya asked. "Isn't that Mike and Leo's last name?"  
  
Kendrix nodded forgetting about the fries. "But I didn't know they had a sister. Or any relatives on the ship."  
  
Maya shrugged. "We can ask them when we get back. Besides, I knew there was something familiar about her. It was the resemblance." She said thoughtfully. The two shushed when Allyson came back. "So, what family are you living with?"  
  
"It's just me and my father." Allyson answered making no mention of brothers. "My mom died a long time ago." She added sadly. "I never knew her. My father told me she died a few months after I was born. In an accident when Earth was attacked." She brightened up. "So what about you guys?"  
  
"I'm a GSA scientist here. Maya's from another planet. On the practice moon before Terra Venture left Earth, me and a few of my comrades saw her fall through a portal from another world. Since she had no way to return, Commander Stanton allowed her to make a home on Terra Venture." Kendrix told the story they'd told Commander Stanton after they'd returned to Terra Venture from Mirinoi, in hopes of getting her to say something that'd link her to Mike and Leo.  
  
"Really?" Allyson's interest seemed perked. "I've never met an alien before." She blushed. "I've always thought they'd look different from humans. You know. sort of like the alien from E.T."  
  
Maya, use to getting this from the selected people who just find out she was an alien answered. "Some from other planets do, but our legends tell us that my people somehow reached Mirinoi, my home planet, from a planet in the Milky Way Galaxy which might be Earth. So who knows, I may be related to someone long distance here."  
  
Allyson looked at her watch, finishing her food. "I've got to go now. My dad's expecting me home." She got up gathering her stuff.  
  
"Well then, it was nice talking to you. Do you think we could meet again?" Kendrix asked getting up hoping to pin a date when she could drag Leo and Mike along to see their reactions.  
  
Allyson thought for a minute. "I'm not sure since it's almost Christmas and my father probably has something planned. I guess it'll be just a chance of meeting again. Well I should go right now, I'll c'ya around then." She turned and left.  
  
"C'ya." Both Kendrix and Maya echoed as she left. The two sat down again to talk. "She didn't give us a date or time. but what she said has meaning. It's almost Christmas and most everybody already has stuff planned and their planners crammed full of what to do with their families." Kendrix mused. "Oh well. Let's get home and see what Leo and Mike have to say. Oh! We can't let them see our stuff so we'll have to stash them someplace in our room first."  
  
* * *  
  
Trakeena tapped her long black nails waiting impatiently. "Are they here yet?" She demanded from a Sting Winger. It shook its head making some buzzing sounds. "Well send somebody to check and tell them to hurry it up!"  
  
The Sting Winger flew out meeting a group escorting two persons. One was the mighty Villamax, a powerful warrior from Onyx; the other was his servant, Kegler. Trakeena had sent for them hearing that Villamax possessed powerful skills while the smaller one might have a few skills that would turn out to be of some use to her.  
  
"Princess Trakeena, you sent for us?" Villamax asked walking in and bowing.  
  
"Yes, now I've heard that you're. quite powerful and capable of taking on any opponent. Well I won't lie to you on this. There's this person who I'd like to you get some information on for me. And it's not all brains so listen up." She ordered stepping down from the platform she had stood on. "This person says he or she's quite powerful and from what I've seen, his or her level of power and concentration and so on is pretty high."  
  
"Uh. pardon me. Why do you say he or she?" Villamax asked curious.  
  
"Because." Trakeena made a point of stressing. "We don't know if it's a she or a he. That's what I want you and your little person here to find out and tell me along with who this person is, and how powerful he or she is. Then I'll be able to decide on whether or not this person needs to be. destroyed."  
  
Kegler looked up. "But how would we find this person? For all we know, this person could be long gone by now."  
  
"THAT. does not matter." From a pocket, Trakeena pulled out a piece of cloth. "This was from the cloak he or she was wearing. You can use it to follow a path to him or her. Now go! And after you give me the information I need, I just might give you a high position here." She handed the cloth to Kegler walking away.  
  
"Let's go Kegler. We have work to do." Villamax led the way off the Stinger teleporting the two onto the surface of a nearby planet. Kegler handed him the small piece of soft, brown cloth. "Escana, Arigana, Mintana.." He recited a spell the piece of cloth in his hand turning into a ball of purple light, stretching to lead a way through space towards where the wearer was located. on Terra Venture. "Let's go Kegler, like Trakeena said, we have work to do." The two headed off penetrating the barrier of Terra Venture into the Mountain Dome.  
  
* * *  
  
Kendrix knocked on Mike's door having been informed from Kai that both Leo and Mike were there. The door slid open as she and Maya stepped in. "Mike, Leo, you never told us you had other relatives on Terra Venture."  
  
"Other relatives? What do you mean? They're all on Earth." Leo answered confused.  
  
Maya shook her head. "Don't lie to us. We met this girl at the mall. She had shoulder length brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She told us her name's Allyson Corbett. But I suppose there could be other Corbetts here and you guys aren't even related."  
  
Mike exchanged a glance with Leo. "That could be it since a lot of people have the same last names and they're not related." He leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Yeah." Maya said not entirely convinced by his explanation. "C'mon Kendrix. Let's search for her in Terra Venture's databanks. We can ask her ourselves once we find her." The two girls left as fast as they came.  
  
Leo glanced towards Mike. "Allyson?" He returned a silent the nod as the two seemed to understand something.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm going to cook all of my best recipes for Christmas. It's Maya's first time and she should be able to taste the food also. Man, I'm really going to outdo myself this time. What do you think she'll like for desert?" Kai asked as Damon walked in after a day's work.  
  
He yawned patting his stomach. "You could make all of your best dishes right now and then I'll be able to tell you." He grinned. "I need to know what they taste like."  
  
Kai shook his head smiling. "Yeah right... You have to wait. Well? What do you suggest I should make?"  
  
"But if you're planning already, shouldn't we taste some of it first?" Damon protested. "I haven't even had dinner yet and all this food talk is making me hungry."  
  
Kai opened the oven. "There's some lasagna leftover from my dinner with Leo and Mike early on. All you have to do is heat it up."  
  
Damon rubbed his hands. "Great. You can start talking about food now that I'm eating."  
  
Kai sighed. He opened his mouth but was cut off by the door opening and Leo coming in. "Hey Leo, back so soon? I thought you and Mike were gonna talk." Kai asked.  
  
Leo nodded. "We are, I'm just here picking up some stuff that we need." He dug around his bunk before finding and putting a packet into his pocket. "I'll catch you guys later!" He left again leaving Kai to shake his head disapprovingly.  
  
"He didn't even straighten his bunk." Kai motioned towards the mess Leo had left. He hadn't bothered to replace the sheets and the pillow he'd dropped on the floor. "I'm seriously gonna have to have a talk with him."  
  
Damon's face twisted. "Kai, you're starting to sound like my dad whenever I make a mess or do something wrong. Besides, you're the only neat freak here so get use to it. We don't always have time to make our beds or put dirty dishes into the sink." He finished his dinner and made a point of picking up the dish and fork displaying them to Kai before walking over to the sink and setting them in and turning on the water. "See? I'm going to great lengths to making sure everything's soaked so it'll be easier for you to clean."  
  
Kai sighs again. "I get the point. But you have to admit, I've been putting up with a lot since the beginning." He said bringing back the memories of them living together for the first time. Him always cleaning up after Leo and Damon and then yelling at them in the evenings when they were all together.  
  
* * *  
  
"Incinerator!" Trakeena yelled snapping her fingers after hearing Villamax and Kegler's discoveries. A large monster appeared into the room in a zap of orange lightning. "I have two jobs for you. and you'd better do it right!" The monster nodded understanding perfectly. "First, I want you to go with these two here," Trakeena pointed to Kegler and Villamax. "And destroy this pest they'll show you. Burn her, blow her up, I don't care what you do! Then, I want you to attack the people of Terra Venture and burn everything that reminds them of Christmas. I don't want them to be happy, and if the rangers show up, destroy them. Those are two simple tasks, DON'T FAIL ME!" Trakeena yelled. "Now go!"  
  
"Yes my princess." Incinerator bowed. "Show me the way!" He said turning to Villamax and Kegler.  
  
"Kegler, you stay here, things might heat up." Kegler nodded. "I will show you the way to the girl who annoys Trakeena." Both Villamax and Incinerator vanished, teleporting in either yellow or white lightning. The two landed in an alley in the middle of the City Dome. Even though it was almost midnight, many people still walked the streets shopping for presents for their children without them knowing. Villamax looked around searching before pointing to a figure talking with two GSA soldiers. "There she stands."  
  
Incinerator nodded taking in the person. "I can do both of Trakeena's bidding at one time. I'll destroy her while I'm getting rid of the decorations." He pulled a staff out of nowhere leaping into the street firing at some of the flashing wreaths and lights strung all around on poles and trees. "Hahaha!" The people scattered trying to get away herded by the GSA soldiers who were on their night patrols.  
  
The two GSA soldiers whom Allyson had been talking with grabbed her, pushing her in the direction everyone else was running for. She had no idea where they were going and also had a feeling that running wouldn't do any good. At least not for her. She managed to slip into an alley and away from the throng of people. "Today is not one of my good days. First I sense some annoyances following me. and then I get lost. When I attempt to find out where I am. loser monsters arrive. Could this day get anymore interesting?"  
  
"Hyah!"  
  
Allyson looked out as the power rangers arrived. "And the power rangers arrive to save the day. As always." She muttered moving away from the entrance and hurrying down the alley away. Leo pulled out his quasar saber. "All right Incinerator, we're through playing! C'mon guys, let's finish him! Lights of Orion, Activate!" A bright flash covered the rangers and their Lights armor appeared. "Power Up Mode!" All five rangers took a running start before transforming into raw energy and slamming through Incinerator. They landed on the other side and did a stance, as Incinerator fell blowing up.  
  
Villamax sighed as he watched from his corner. Incinerator was a complete dud. He had been worthless. A few minutes ago, he'd seen the girl head off through an alley, but couldn't follow cause of all the people. Now he got ready to move as the rangers had their backs turned. "Thought I'd been destroyed right?" A harsh voice whispered in his ear. He turned to see Incinerator. "I won't be so easily destroyed. Now, where did that brat Trakeena wants gone go?" He asked looking around.  
  
Trakeena's monsters might not be so worthless after all. Villamax thought. "Follow me." The two made their way across the street and down the alley Villamax had seen the girl go. The rangers continued to talk with their backs turned not noticing a thing. They sped up running as they turned the dark corner, out of sight.  
  
"Leo, that monster was destroyed too easily. we didn't even need the zords." Maya said. "Besides, there's something in the air that doesn't feel right."  
  
"Maya's right, this monster didn't even put up a good fight. I'll bet Scorpius sent him down here to do something else. And when we showed up, he decided to fake being destroyed to continue whatever Scorpius sent him to do." Kendrix supported Maya. "Let's get back to the Megaship and we'll do a scan of Terra Venture and the surrounding area. Just in case."  
  
Kai nodded. "The girls have a point. As much as we want to return to bed, Terra Venture's safety comes first than our beauty sleep."  
  
Damon yawned inside his helmet. "How come Mike gets to sleep?" He complained.  
  
"Be--" Leo started to explain but was interrupted by an explosion far to their left. "You know Maya. Kendrix. you two may be right." He said as he ran towards where the explosion sounded, followed by the other rangers. The skidded around the corner stopping at the sight. The monster they'd just fought along with another one was attacking a mere girl.  
  
"That's Allyson!" Kendrix exclaimed. "The girl Maya and I told you and Mike about."  
  
"We have to help her." Maya said concerned.  
  
Kai held up a hand. "Wait you guys. I don't think she needs help after all." He pointed to how she seemed to be putting up a good fight. "Her moves are awesome."  
  
"Even so. we're the rangers."  
  
Leo nodded. "What Maya said. Let's go! And this time, we'll make sure Incinerator stays gone!"  
  
Allyson ducked as the flame head attempted to take off her head with a weak swipe. The other one, the one who named himself as Villamax seemed like a worthy opponent if he'd lose his honor and morals. She laughed inside. A monster with morals. She never met one like him before. Of course the ones she met were always trying to prove themselves to be the best. She was about to finish them off, tiring of their game, when the rangers showed up.  
  
Leo grabbed the girl by her arm. Noting inside that he'd have to talk with her. "Stay here, you'll be safe." He muttered, knowing the words were useless as he left her. "Quasar Saber!" The new monster whom he had not met crossed swords with him.  
  
"Stay here. you'll be safe?" Allyson asked herself. "What kind of order was that? She could wait all night and they'd never finish off the two monsters when even she herself could do it faster. Of course, she'd always liked to play for a while first before destroying them. "Hmmm. I should speed things up a bit faster."  
  
Villamax growled. "Out of my way red ranger. It's not you or any of your friends I'm after. I promise you this. I won't even hurt the people on this ship. Just step aside." He had no intention of turning a small task into a hard one. If the ranger would only allow him to do his job, then everything would be fine. "You rangers must always stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Try minding your own business next time."  
  
"I don't care what your intentions are, you're not getting past me!" Leo didn't know what the two wanted with the girl, but it was obvious she wasn't a regular bystander. Someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned to look. The girl pushed him aside snatching his quasar saber from his grasp. And before he had a chance to cry out, she'd slashed through his opponent's blade sending him away.  
  
Villamax grunted as he landed on his back. Since he'd first seen her, he'd had a feeling she wasn't ordinary. "Incinerator! Let's go, there is nothing we can do here tonight than what we have already done!" He stood up, Incinerator joining him as the two teleported back to the Scorpion Stinger.  
  
"Here." Allyson handed the red ranger's saber back to him. "For a power ranger, you are slow. As well as weak. But with good reflexes." She brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
Leo sheathed his saber speechless. "What's that suppose to mean?" He said, finally able to say something.  
  
Allyson turned, now speaking over her shoulder to him. "It means you won't survive in a real fight alone. Perhaps last long enough only to give your opponent a workout. Trakeena's getting better and better with her loser monsters. But they'd be even better if she didn't meddle with their mind. Oh and uh, don't expect me to save your skin next time. I might not be available."  
  
"Whoa!" Leo grabbed her arm. "Who says you saved my skin? I didn't even ask for your help. A little moral support here guys." He looked at his team.  
  
"Actions transfer quicker than words. But fine, be that way. As for me, I shall be returning home." Allyson tugged her arm free setting off.  
  
"Do you want us to accompany you home?" Damon asked wide-awake now. "Trakeena's monsters might come after you again since well. they seem to be after you."  
  
Allyson shook her head. "That's unnecessary. I would do better on my own anyways." She said coolly before turning a disappearing into the night.  
  
"She was nicer when we met her earlier." Kendrix insisted to Kai. "She was pretty open too. Wasn't she Maya?"  
  
Maya only nodded. She was busy watching Leo who seemed to be deep in thought. "Leo? Have something on your mind you want to share with the rest of us?" She asked.  
  
"Hmmm? Huh? Oh, that's okay. I was just wondering how she knows that I won't survive in a real fight." He commented still bitter about that.  
  
Kai patted him on the shoulder. "Don't take her seriously."  
  
"Can we get back to sleep now? Or at least try to? I got an early job on the command computers tomorrow morning." Damon asked. "And I'm sure Kai has a shift also."  
  
"Yeah, I'm also needed bright and early in the science department anyways. We've still got a lot of the Galaxy book to translate. I'm also tired." Kendrix yawned to prove her point.  
  
Leo nodded. "Let's head back then."  
  
"There was no way that was her." Leo insisted to Mike the next morning as he got ready to leave.  
  
"What do you mean by 'was her?' Are you implying she could have been?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "What I mean is, she's not human. You had to have seen the way she sent Trakeena's monsters running to know that. Even I couldn't have done it. And even if through the years a change had taken place, she would have remembered what happened that day. Regardless of how much she's changed."  
  
"And how would she have shown it to you? You were morphed. And you've changed quite a bit since that day also." Mike grabbed his GSA ID. "Well I need to go now, you look around and see if you can find her. Maybe seeing you again unmorphed will jostle her memory."  
  
"Along with her showing me up again." Leo muttered as he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Trakeena sat idly by her father waiting for him to wake up. She had to report her findings as well as last nights. loss to him before one of his defected generals reported it before her, and made her look like a total loser in front of everyone.  
  
Scorpius' large eyes opened. "Trakeena, why are you here so early?" He asked, sensing she had something to tell him that was rather important. "Is it about our earlier visitor?"  
  
"Intruder's more like it. But I've already discovered that this person is a she. There's a girl on Terra Venture who I think might be her. I sent down two monsters to see and she fought back showing a lot of skill for a mere human. And it's not one of the power pukes. I've already gotten a basic description of her from the monsters I've sent. I had Villamax, a monster I called from Onyx, to return there and show her description around. Someone has to know her name and who she is." Trakeena said in one breath, watching her father's expression as she waited for his congratulation. That was, if one of the generals hadn't reported it to him first. She had stretched the truth a bit. well a lot. But he didn't need to know that. She watched as her father's expression became deeply absorbed in something. Probably thinking of how to reward her.  
  
"Trakeena, this human you say of, send a monster down to watch her. You speak right, from what you tell me, she is no human." Scorpius closed his eyes to signal that their talk was finished.  
  
Trakeena's expression dropped. She hadn't gotten anything for all the work she'd done, well the work she had others do for her. Seething silently, she retreated to think of another way to gain her father's congratulations, and perhaps have him see that she is fit to rule now instead of having to wait until he retired. He could retire early and just have a nice long vacation watching as she pieced the universe together under her rule.  
  
When Trakeena left, Scorpius waited as one of the Sting Wingers left to retrieve a certain person he needed to see. "Allepsatsac, you made good time." Scorpius stated flatly.  
  
"I came as soon as I could." Allepsatsac said. She was dressed in her usual black leather with several small daggers strapped around her waist, and a few tucked up her sleeve and in her shoe. Her hair was a single long braid starting from high on her head and down past her thigh. She had enhanced her eyes by highlighting them in black and carried a bag of dust from her trip to the legendary land of Yokan. "What is it you wish me to do this time? Send the rangers into an alternate dimension? Bring their mirrors to this universe?" She asked expecting the usual.  
  
"No, nothing like that. It regards a certain person you may have met in Dark Specters Empire." Allepsatsac raised an eye. Scorpius ignored it. "There is a girl on Terra Venture, my daughter tells me of how she might have been the past visitor we had. Our visitor refers to me as 'Lord Scorpius.' And you know as well as I do that the only time I have ever been referred to that is when I followed Dark Specter. I want to know who she is, go to Terra Venture and see if you find someone you know. If you do, report back to me, then I will decide what to do."  
  
Allepsatsac nodded. "I will tell you now, there are few girls I've ever known who can meet my match or stop me. Especially when it comes to warding off a destruction spell I place on them or someone/something else." She disappeared in a swirl of mist.  
  
* * *  
  
Allyson stopped, cocking her head to one side, listening. She had heard something. But whatever it is was gone now. "You're just jumpy." She told herself setting off again. She had just stepped out of the skywalk and into the Forest Dome. Today, she was dressed in something a bit more suitable for a fight than last night. Strapped around her leg, and hidden by her loose pants was a stunner. Though she didn't expect any trouble in broad daylight. She made her way carefully through the trees having left the main path.  
  
After tramping through the trees for a while, she stopped listening again. Yes, there was a sound this time. She headed towards it; it leading her downhill instead of towards she was going. In a small clearing, she caught sight of someone practicing martial arts. She watched for a few minutes before turning to leave.  
  
Mike stopped for a while to rest. He turned to towards his stuff pausing as he saw a girl leaving. She'd been watching him. "Hey." He called out to her.  
  
Allyson turned again forcing herself not to look unhappy. "Hello." She called out cheerfully stepping out of the trees and into the clearing. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."  
  
Mike smiled picking up his bottle of water and taking a drink. "It's alright. People watch often. It's not eavesdropping. So what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Just taking a stroll. The City Dome's too noisy sometimes."  
  
Mike nodded understanding. "My name's Mike." He reached out his hand.  
  
Allyson shook it. "Allyson."  
  
Mike's curiosity was aroused. Maya and Kendrix had said the girl's name had been Allyson Corbett. "My brother's suppose to meet me at the edge of the skywalk so we can go eat lunch. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude on you two." I just want to leave and finish what I was going to do.. She added to herself silently.  
  
"You wouldn't be intruding. I can promise you that. Leo normally brings along friends anyways." He packed up his stuff making an effort to lead her along back towards the skywalk that linked this dome with the others. "So where do you want to eat? I think me and Leo have eaten at just about anyplace you can name."  
  
Allyson shrugged. "I really don't care."  
  
"Mike!" A voice shouted at them ahead. Leo waved and then stopped when he saw the girl Mike was walking with. Now what was her name? Allyson. that was it!  
  
Mike and Allyson walked up to him. Mike made a point of introducing the two. "Leo, this is Allyson. Allyson, my little brother." Allyson nodded. "So where do you guys want to go eat? She's joining us." He explained.  
  
"Well, there's this neat place I passed on my way over here. I don't know if you two have noticed it before but it's called the SpacePort. Or something close to that." Leo suggested.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Allyson murmured looking over her shoulder back into the forest.  
  
Mike followed her gaze. "Looking for someone?" He asked.  
  
"No, I just thought I saw somebody. Oh well." Allyson turned back to face them. "The SpacePort it is I suppose."  
  
* * *  
  
"Now this is interesting." Allepsatsac mused to herself. "Both princesses are on Terra Venture. I wonder why. Something must be going on." She disappeared to return to the Scorpion Stinger. "Scorpius, I've got some interesting news for you." She announced walking in unannounced.  
  
"What is it Allepsatsac?" Scorpius demanded. He knew what it was about and was glad he'd sent Trakeena down to Terra Venture to cause some ruckus.  
  
Allepsatsac smiled knowing Scorpius would be pleased. "Astronema, princess of evil is on Terra Venture. along with her highness Deikena, daughter of Dark Specter." She announced pleased with her findings. "Now what would you like me to do with those two?"  
  
"Hmmm." Scorpius thought. "Dark Specter's daughter is here? Along with the former Astronema. Is Deikena good or evil? Find that out, Zordon's wave was suppose to make everyone reachable to him good." He looked up. "That would be interesting. I want you to bring them both to me. Unharmed of course."  
  
"Yes Scorpius. I shall do that right away." Allepsatsac disappeared leaving for Terra Venture. Scorpius stared deep in thought at empty space. "Deikena, here. What would bring her to a space colony? Could she have been the one who stormed onto my ship? Or could it have been Astronema? Astronema is known to be good now. But Deikena, is still unsure." He thought to himself laying out everything he knew.  
  
Trakeena stormed in angrily. "Father! You will not believe this! Villamax has returned and tells me that no one on Onyx knows who this girl is! He says some seem to know but are unwilling to say. Even when threatened with their life and your wrath. You have to do something! I know! Destroy one of them to show the power we have! That'll get them to talk! Hello! Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Trakeena, leave me. I have things to think about. That girl is no longer important." Scorpius waved her aside.  
  
Trakeena frowned before pouting. "But daddy. this girl threaten your little girl's power and life. Don't you want her to be destroyed?" She whined.  
  
Scorpius remained silent, not answering her for a while. "Trakeena, there are some things you still don't understand yet. Which is why I have not allowed you to rule alongside me. You need to be able to tell the difference between important and unimportant people. Right now, I must think and do not do anything foolish."  
  
"Bu--" Trakeena started to say before Scorpius shushed her. She stomped her foot stalking out of the room. "I never get to do anything important around here!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
"So why'd you invite her along?" Leo asked after they and Allyson split. "She's the girl that made me look like a total loser last night."  
  
Mike sighed. "She's also the girl whom Kendrix and Maya said called herself 'Allyson Corbett.' I invited her along so we could get to know her better. Find out who she really is."  
  
"Mike! Leo!" A familiar voice yelled behind them. "Wait up!" A minute later, Maya joined them out of breath. "I see you two have now officially met Allyson. So what'd you think of her? Do you think there could a relation?"  
  
"Uh." Leo looked at Mike. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Mike led them to a park bench. "Maya, there's something we should tell you. And maybe you could help us since you have an insight to people's thoughts."  
  
"Well what is it?" Maya asked. "I knew there was something you two weren't telling us."  
  
"It's just that, Allyson could be our sister. She certainly looks enough like to be. When we were younger, we had a little sister. We were playing out in the street when she just disappeared into thin air. Don't ask us how it happened but one minute she was there, the next minute gone. This happened almost twelve years ago, when our sister was four. And Allyson's certainly old enough to be her."  
  
;Leo nodded. "And the scary thing isn't the disappearing into thin air fact, our sister's name was Allyson also. We called her Ally for short."  
  
"Wow." Maya said stunned. "Are you sure you two aren't making this up?" They both nodded. "This could partially explain why me and Kendrix couldn't find her in Terra Venture's computer database. But then, how'd she get here?"  
  
"Maybe she didn't register as Allyson. Another name?" Leo suggested.  
  
Maya shook her head no. "Kendrix also did a likeliness search, unless she dyed her hair and has changed her eye color. Also, remember last night Leo? When she kinda insulted you on your fighting, she mention that you wouldn't last in a real fight and that Trakeena's monsters are getting stronger, if she wouldn't meddle with their minds. That must mean something. How could she know all of that?"  
  
"Maybe. maybe she was kidnapped by another race, she could have been raised on another planet. That would explain why she was never found and the disappearing thing." Leo suggested.  
  
Mike, who'd been silent shook his head slowly. "Wait, we're right now assuming that Allyson is our sister. It could just be a coincidence of when she happened to pick that name. For all we know, she could just be a normal citizen."  
  
Leo laughed. "Oh really? A normal citizen who looks like our sister; has her name; knows stuff that most people wouldn't know; and fights monsters instead of running from them and letting the power rangers do the work? I doubt it."  
  
Kai ran up to them. "Mike! I've finally found you. Commander Stanton is furious about what a security tape caught and a GSA soldier saw. You'd better go and see it and try to calm him."  
  
Mike nodded getting up and leaving with Kai. At the Command Tower, Mike saw for himself what had angered Commander Stanton so much. The tape played a scene at the mall where a girl was browsing through some stuff when an area near her wavered and a portal opened. From it, a person who looked kinda human stepping out and grabbed, pulling the girl through. The GSA soldier related about the same thing, commenting on how the kidnapper could have been human if she had wanted.  
  
"I want a complete survey to make sure everyone's accounted for. I won't tolerate people turning up missing from my ship." Commander Stanton ordered. "And whoever that girl is, I want her found!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Several GSA officers ran off to organize the search.  
  
Mike and Kai left explaining that they were going to go check out the area that it happened in. Search for a link or something that may prove to be helpful later on.  
  
"Mike," "Kai," Both of them started to say something at once. "That was Allyson." They both ended speaking what was on each other's mind.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later on Christmas, the rangers gathered together to exchange their gifts and talk. A thorough survey of Terra Venture had proven that no one was missing and none of them had seen Allyson since. Which would prove what Leo, Mike, and Maya had been thinking. She wasn't registered, meaning she didn't belong here. Maya related Leo and Mike's story to the rest of the rangers while the two of them stared out a window wondering.  
  
"Come on you guys. Allyson will show up sooner or later. Leo, don't you remember that night how she showcased her martial arts talent? If she's really that good, then she'll find a way to get away and back to Terra Venture." Kendrix prompted. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person to let others order her around. And if your hypothesis is correct, then she must have some power to get here since out computers haven't detected a ship other than the Stinger in months."  
  
Mike nodded. "Yeah, you're right. The only thing that we can assume is that she can teleport, since if she used anything else to get here, our computers would let us know right away."  
  
"So come on and open presents. I'm sure wherever she is, she's just fine." Maya smiled. "I know she is."  
  
Slowly but a little more assured, they came over to join the rest of the group. For the first time in the past few days, both of them actually smiled. Damon got to open up his stuff first and he received the toolbox from Kendrix and Maya, from Leo came a set of plastic tools, Mike a personalized set of metallic bolt heads, and from Kai a fire extinguisher.  
  
"For the next time you try learning to cook." Kai explained smiling.  
  
Kai was next receiving from the girls a large book full of military tactics, Mike a new GSA uniform complete with an extra patch, Damon a new set of cooking utensils, and Leo a fire extinguisher.  
  
"For the next time when you try teaching Damon to cook and he has used up his fire extinguisher."  
  
"Am I that bad?" Damon asked jokingly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kendrix received a chemistry kit, and Maya a small snow globe type artifact with a setting from Mirinoi Kendrix had created in her lab.  
  
Maya felt tears come to her eyes. "Kendrix, this is wonderful!" She exclaimed hugging her best friend.  
  
"I knew you'd like it. And I just wanted to help keep Mirinoi in all our hearts."  
  
Mike decided to open his presents the next morning excusing himself to retreat to bed earlier than usual. Leo followed leaving the four other rangers to watch after them. They set the gifts aside knowing it was useless to feel happy.  
  
"If only there was something we could do." Maya trailed off. "This must be awful for them. Even if they're not even a hundred percent certain she's their sister."  
  
"Well, it's Christmas Eve. It's not like Santa's gonna appear bringing her wrapped as a present. I'm going to work on this new system for the Megaship. It might help us search or at least make the job seem less big." Damon said getting up. "Anyone wanna come and help? It's gonna be a long night."  
  
The rest of them stood up. "I'll come." Kendrix offered. "It's not like I'm gonna get any sleep tonight either."  
  
Maya shook her head. "I'm going to go talk with the Galactabeasts. They might know something."  
  
Kai nodded saying he was going to go check up on Leo and Mike. Make sure they were all right and assure them again. 


End file.
